


She (Perla Story)

by Kxsaragi



Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Carla is a bean, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Im sobbing this is so fluffy oml, Love Confessions, Penny is a bean, Romantic Fluff, Teenage Dorks, these are my interpretations of their older selves dont @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kxsaragi/pseuds/Kxsaragi
Summary: Carla has been dropping hints to Penny all month, but it appears that the other girl is clueless to the hints. Carla decides that she needs to make her move so that Penny knew about her feelings.In reality, Penny knew full well about how Carla felt, it was just amusing to see Carla desperately trying to drop hints.
Relationships: Carla/Penny (Kindergarten Video Games)
Kudos: 8





	She (Perla Story)

**Author's Note:**

> FLUFF. PERLA FLUFF I REPEAT AKDKSKS

"Hey, so you come around here often?~" Carla made an attempt to flirt with Penny. She wasn't used to flirting around with others, especially pretty girls, more used to be being flirted around with more than anything surprisingly. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't nervous for the other's reaction.

Carla's attempt with flirting only seemed to make Penny giggle softly. "We go to the same school, don't we?" She asked, a small blush ever so present on her face. Her smile only seemed to widen at Carla's flustered self desperately trying to play it cool.

"O-Oh! Righhht, yes, we go to the same school! I didn't forget or anything, I was just jokin' around with ya, PenPen!" Carla tried to explain nervously. Honestly, to Penny it was quite adorable to see the other so embarrassed like this. Penny wasn't stupid, she knew that Carla had a crush on her, plus she could tell when someone was lying or not.

Penny placed a finger over Carla's mouth, effectively silencing her. "Of course, dear, I know very well that you wouldn't lie to me~" She joked smugly. Though the obvious sarcasm laced in Penny's voice towards the end wasn't what caused Carla to go all flustered again, it was..the 'dear' part of it all.

"..You know what?" A grin formed on Carla's face "I won't admit defeat! Go to the lockers as soon as school ends, something will be waiting for you in one of them." With that, Carla walked off leaving a very confused Penny behind

Amongst the confusion, Penny couldn't help but continue to smile.


End file.
